Question: Hailey paid $\$13$ for $1\dfrac3{7} \text{ kg}$ of sliced salami. What was the cost per kilogram of salami? $\$$
Solution: To find cost per kilogram, we divide the total cost by kilograms. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{~~~13 \text{ dollars}~~~}{1\dfrac37 \text{ kilograms}}$ $ = 13 \div 1\dfrac37 $ $ = 13 \div \dfrac{10}7 $ $ = 13 \cdot \dfrac7{10} $ $ =\dfrac{91}{10} \text{dollars per kilogram} $ The cost per kilogram was $\$\dfrac{91}{10}$ (which can be rewritten as $\$9.10$ if desired).